Field of the Invention
The embodiments of this invention are related to a storage unit controller and a control method thereof.
Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional storage device. Please refer to FIG. 1. A storage device 100 includes a nonvolatile memory 10 and a controller 20. When a host transmits data to the storage device 100 for storage, if the power of the storage device 100 is unstable or turned off during the writing process, data errors or data loss will occur.
For example, the storage device 100 may be a flash drive. During the process of data writing, when the user inappropriately removes the flash drive from the host, normally the incompletely updated data will be lost.
In addition, a general nonvolatile memory is either an NAND flash memory or an exclusive NOR flash memory which does not write at a fast speed. When the storage device 100 writes the data into the nonvolatile memory 10, it normally takes the user a long time to wait, which consequently causes inconvenience to the user.